


Brutal

by InTheEnd07



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InTheEnd07/pseuds/InTheEnd07
Summary: 蟲神秘 海豹跟企鵝 好蟲x好缸 鏡像蟲x壞缸
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Kudos: 1





	Brutal

**Author's Note:**

> 終於，我對動物下手了。

1.  
海島的沙灘聚集了很多生物，遠處的懸崖上是一個又一個的海鷗巢穴，近處靠海的沙灘上則是一群群的企鵝，海裡有無數的魚蝦，一旁的礁石上趴著正在休息的海豹。

「要小心近處的海豹，不然一不小心就有可能被這種喪心病狂的生物壓在身下強姦致死然後被吃掉。」

族群裡的長老仔細的交待著身邊的企鵝們，站在一旁的昆汀不屑的哼了一聲以表示鄙夷，長老轉過去看了他一眼，隨後搖了搖頭帶著剛成年的企鵝離這隻怪異的成年企鵝身邊遠一些。

望著遠方站在企鵝群中的兄弟，貝克正一臉溫和的傾聽小企鵝們的話語，昆汀慢慢的走過去，在經過一個不小心混入其中的剛成年的海豹時狠狠的用翅膀扇了一下他的頭。

「滾出去，你這個噁心的生物。」

昆汀盯著那個海豹露出了尖利的牙齒，在被威嚇後的海豹慢慢後退回到礁石上。

貝克抬起頭就望見他的兄弟，他低下頭和小企鵝們輕聲囑咐幾句，接著就快速的奔上前抱住昆汀。

「嗨，你怎麼會想從遠處的沙灘走過來這裡找我？我以為你厭煩之前我對你說的那些尋找配偶並生子的話了。」

「我還是很討厭，但是偶爾出門晃晃是好的。」

昆汀跟貝克兩隻企鵝慢慢的朝向海裡移動，在冰涼的海水淹過他們腹部的一半時，兩隻企鵝潛進海裡開始向前游動，尋找各種美味可口的魚蝦。

在數量差不多夠了的時候兩隻企鵝又游回岸邊，昆汀看著自己的兄弟一晃一晃的走向他的配偶，那隻母企鵝腳下的蛋剛破殼，一隻灰撲撲的小企鵝站在破碎的蛋殼中央，傻傻的望著自己的父母。

眼前溫馨的景象並沒有讓昆汀產生任何想要擁有下一代的念頭，望了那隻小不點一眼，接著他轉身離開慢慢的走回自己喜歡待著的地方。

遠處礁石上的海豹偶爾會把頭轉向企鵝群體，昆汀一直戒備的望著他們，生怕一不注意該死的豹形海豹就會從他們之中竄來吞噬自己或是自己的同伴。

天色逐漸的暗下，海浪輕輕的拍打岸邊，吵鬧的海鷗閉上了聒噪的嘴巴，一旁的海豹睡的東倒西歪，小企鵝們被父母圍在正中間，站在遠處的昆汀慢慢的閉上雙眼，跟著一起陷入黑暗裡。

2.  
昆汀實在是受夠了耳邊的小孩吵鬧聲，他望著自己腳邊的小侄子，痛苦的祈求他的兄弟跟配偶趕快回來把這隻吵鬧的小企鵝帶回去。

「好啦不要再叫了，你爸媽很快就會回來的。」

他深吸一口氣，說著連自己都不太相信的話試圖哄騙腳下的孩子，時間已經超過說好的天數了，昆汀緊張的望著海岸，不斷的在心裡祈禱希望自己的兄弟平安無事。

遠處有一隻企鵝步伐緩慢，不斷的朝自己靠近，昆汀眨了眨眼睛，發現那似乎是自己的兄弟。

「嘿，小不點，你爸好像回來了。」

腳下的小企鵝一聽到這個消息，興沖沖的朝著那隻步履蹣跚的企鵝跑去，憔悴的企鵝並沒有理會自己的孩子，他慢慢的走到昆汀前面，貝克抬起頭望向他。

「她死了。」

「什麼？」

昆汀不敢置信的望著他的兄弟，突如其來的消息讓他瞪大眼睛，底下的小企鵝像是什麼都還沒感受到，一直嘰哩呱啦的叫著。

「她怎麼死的？」

貝克苦笑了一下。

「被豹形海豹咬死的，我們抓魚的時候沒注意到，結果不小心太靠近他們的居住地，正好被剛出來捕食的海豹撞見，她就被吃了。」

昆汀繞著貝克走一圈，仔細的檢查他身上有沒有任何傷口，在確定貝克沒有受傷之後大鬆了一口氣，他用著翅膀輕輕的拍著貝克的背，安撫他的兄弟。

「你的孩子還小，不要忘記還有他好嗎？」

底下的小企鵝配合的叫了幾聲，貝克低下頭望著自己的孩子輕嘆了一口氣，昆汀把小孩交給貝克後出去找魚了。

一邊游泳一邊找著魚蝦，昆汀決定要多抓一些，看剛才貝克那個樣子，肯定是連抓到的魚都沒帶回來就匆忙逃掉的 就當作是盡一點兄弟情吧，昆汀咬著魚在腦中想到。

沿著海岸邊的海域抓魚雖然有安全這個好處，但是魚蝦的數量真的不太夠，昆汀花了好一陣子才捉到足夠三隻企鵝吃的食物，他離開冰冷的海水走回自己的地盤，把魚丟在地上，正在顧小孩的貝克轉過頭望向昆汀，輕聲的道了句謝謝後才開始進食。

飢餓已久的小企鵝直接撲向前，張開嘴巴大口大口的把魚吞入肚子裡，在捉魚過程中已經吃飽的昆汀默默的走到一旁，閉上眼睛稍作休息。

貝克和小企鵝溝通的聲音斷斷續續的傳入昆汀耳中，聽到母親去世消息的小企鵝突然哭鬧了起來，他睜開眼望著自己手足無措的兄長，最後重重的用扇了一下不斷吵鬧的小侄子。

「夠了。」

昆汀低頭，冷冷的望著自己的小侄子，在安靜下來後昆汀把他帶到中心的企鵝圈，跟旁邊的長老低聲的說了幾句話以後就把小企鵝推進圈中，接著轉身離去。

「這樣不好……」

貝克站在原處緊張的望著自己在圈中的孩子，他憂鬱又焦躁的和昆汀說著。

「有什麼不好，你只要記得去抓魚來給他吃就沒事了，再撐個幾個月他就能自己獨立生存，不需要花費太多心血在一個小屁孩身上。」

順著兄長的視線望著原處已經融入小企鵝群體的侄子，昆汀滿不在乎的回應兄長的疑慮。

眼神的餘光突然瞄到一隻海豹幼崽爬過來，昆汀走過去張開自己的尖牙，把他從企鵝的地盤趕出去。年幼的海豹睜著大眼睛，一臉委屈的往後退去，慢慢的消失在海豹群裡。

3.  
海豹幼崽慢慢的回到自己的父母親身旁，他趴在礁石上眼神不斷的望著遠處的兩隻企鵝，身旁稍微大一些的兄弟靠了過來瞇著眼望著他看向的地方。

「你是在看那兩隻皇帝企鵝嗎？」

帕克輕聲的問著自己的弟弟，眼神鎖定在那隻脾氣較差的企鵝身上，望著對方又用翅膀扇了下身邊的企鵝，他清了一下喉嚨。

「對啊，剛剛被那隻很凶的企鵝打了。但是他身邊的那一隻脾氣很好，感覺很溫柔。」

年幼的彼得小聲的說到，滿心滿眼都是那隻漂亮溫和的國王企鵝，帕克發誓他絕對有看見彼得身後有各種企鵝愛吃的小魚小蝦在飛。

「那你想追他嗎？」

看著自己年幼的弟弟，帕克突然笑了，他的內心正在盤算一些事情，或許能拉著自己年幼天真的弟弟一起也說不定。

「可是我們不是同一個物種啊！要怎麼樣才能追呢？」

圓圓的眼睛望著帕克，裡面的懵懂無知讓他的內心有著摧毀的衝動，在深吸幾口氣之後他開口回答自己的弟弟。

「不同物種也可以的，等你成年到了發情期你就會知道了。」

帕克轉開視線眼睛直勾勾的盯著遠處的昆汀，不知道他的內心究竟在想些什麼，彼得見狀默默的離開自己兄弟身邊，慢慢的蹭回母親身旁，靠著她的身體睡著了。

轉頭發現自己的弟弟已經熟睡，帕克跟母親說了一聲接著就下水去找食物了，幸好黏人的弟弟此刻正在睡覺，不然自己新發現的狩獵地點又有可能被洩漏出去。

他緩慢的游向遠處的島，快要靠近岸邊的時候發現好幾隻同類正圍著一隻母企鵝吃的正歡，帕克靠近他們身旁，突然聞到一股血腥混合著奇怪腥味的味道，仔細一看發現那隻母企鵝的下半身混著濁白的液體還有大量血液。

帕克瞇了瞇眼睛一句話也沒有說，避開了混亂的下半身，他低下頭緩慢的啃食那隻母企鵝的右翅還有胸脯。

剛從發洩完的狀態回過神的海豹也靠上來，他張口就把企鵝的下半身吞入胃裡，血液沾濕了他的面容，但他像是一點都不在意一樣，只是嚼著企鵝的肉塊還有骨頭。

「舒服嗎？」帕克突然提問。

身旁的海豹眨了下眼睛，把嘴裡的肉吞進腹中後回答他。

「是很舒服，說實話她要是一隻母海豹就好了，可惜她只是一隻脆弱的國王企鵝。」

帕克嗯了一聲以示附和，接著轉身回到海裡，吃飽喝足的他游回礁石上，滿腦子都在想未來他要帶著彼得一起做的事。

**Author's Note:**

> 彼得：好蟲  
> 帕克：鏡像蟲
> 
> 昆汀：壞缸  
> 貝克：好缸


End file.
